Fools in Love
by Alyssu
Summary: -I don't known whether to curse the day I fell in love with Wally West or thank God for it.- -My secretary is hot. Seriously.- "Fools such as we cannot always be dignified when we are in love." AU
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any movies songs or publicly known things in this fanfiction._

**Author's Note: Well, since this is in their PoV's, this means innermost thoughts. Therefore, I give you OOCness. Like in my previous fanfiction, Hex: A Tale of Childhood Frenemies, they won't have powers, but they'll have, like, humanized versions of their powers. From my AN in Hex, "_Jinx can will bad things to happen, Wally's super-fast for a human, Beast Boy can do really good imitations of animals, Aqualad can swim very well and fish…follow…his commands…I think you get it…"_**

**Fools in Love – Chapter One**

**Jinx**

Okay, deep breaths, Jezebel Hex.

You can do this. It's no big deal. It's their loss if they let me slip through their grasp. I'm the ideal employee: smart, gorgeous (I've been told), organized, can handle any workload…

Sure, I wasn't like this a few years ago in high school.

I used to hang with the 'bad crowd', and I was even the leader in an otherwise all-boys gang, the H.I.V.E. 5. Other members beside me were Mammoth, Gizmo (a snarky twelve-year-old five years my junior but in my grade level.), Seymour (See-More), Kyd Wykyyd (Kay Wykay), and Billy Numerous.

We were the worst gang ever.

We stole, lied, cheated, and other various petty crimes. But in my senior year, I met Wally 'Flash' West, the star of the track team, and he turned my life around. Sometimes, I bitterly hated him for this, but during others, I was so grateful that because of him, I wasn't in prison.

Seymour had gone straight like me, and so did Mammoth. Gizmo tried his best, but last I heard, he was in rehab with Kay. Billy had a steady girlfriend, Kitten (this dumb blonde that was bitchy as a PMS-ing cat.), but I'm pretty sure he's still in the local Juvenile Detention Center, despite him being twenty-two now. (He didn't commit super-bad stuff, but his crimes were minor. In fact, if he wasn't in Juuvie, he wouldn't have met Kitten…)

"Miss Hex?" The weirdo dude announced my presence, and I followed him nervously. He introduced himself to me as Roy Harper. I remembered him from high school, and wasn't he on the archery team? "Speedy Harper, at your service, Milady." He bowed to me flirtingly, and I rolled my eyes. (I still laughed though, because something about the way he bowed made me laugh.)

"Jezebel Hex." I said quietly, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Jinx?" He inquired, and I nodded. "Funny, you think I'd recognize that pink hair."

"We were in the same English class." I pointed out.

"So do you still go by Jinx?" He asked, and I nodded again. "You're what, twenty-two now?"

"Nothing wrong with getting a job in a famous company." I shrugged, and he laughed.

"That's so true." He smirked. "Of course, I got my job because my boss is one of my best friends."

"Do I know him?" I inquired.

"Oh, yes you do." Roy said, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out." He said cryptically, and he held open the door for me. I entered alone, and he moved to the middle of the French glass doors.

I took a seat in front of the huge desk, and nervously, I fiddled with my fingers as the man's, my boss, swivel chair faced the enormous glass wall behind his desk.

"Good morning, Miss Hex." He said in a monotonous tone, and I struggled to remember his name. His voice sounded so familiar.

He turned his chair around, and I swallowed my gasp. His hair…it was bright red, like a fire engine. His eyes were dark-blue, like sapphires, or an ocean view from an airplane. His skin had sort-of a pale tan, and freckles ran from below one eye to the other, running across the bridge of his nose.

I tried to speak, and his name came out more like a croak. "Wally?"

He raised an eyebrow, and a smile broke across his face when his eyes landed on my hair. It was pink, a result of highlighting dye left on my then-five-year-old blond hair too long. I had spent an hour straightening my hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. Since my hair went a little below mid-back level, it was still a rather long ponytail.

"Jezebel?" He asked, and I inwardly groaned. He was the only person to ever call me by my real name, as I despised it with a passion. "Hey, how you've been?"

"Fine." I said with a wary smile. Something struck me as odd. "Wally, you're twenty-two. How are _you _the president of a successful company like Westco Homes Industries?"

"This is one of my uncle's various companies. I'm trying my hand at the business world." He explained. "And if it fails, it doesn't matter, because my uncle's fucking rich anyways, and I'll just grab a job as an architect."

"….Isn't this an architectural job?" I inquired semi-politely.

"Yeah, but I'm the only architect in this company. Everyone else are the contractors and…stuff." Wally said thoughtfully. "If you join, you'll pretty much be my partner. You're good at drawing, right?"

"I'm decent." I said, not quite understanding this yet.

"You're hired." He said, propping his elbow on the table and placing his chin onto his palm.

I, lost in his impossibly blue eyes, was startled and my own pink eyes widened. "W-What?"

"You—" He pointed at me. "—now work for me and with me."

I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to ask a question. I thought better of it, though, and shut my mouth. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? "Starting when?"

"Tomorrow." He said, still staring into my eyes. "Be here at eight-thirty and you go home at six."

"M'kay." I said, standing up to leave. "Should I bring any materials? Like notebooks and stuff?"

"Well, I got you an office, and it's connected to mine by that door—" He pointed at a door next to a coffee-machine at the far side of the room, and continued. "—but the only exit and entrance is through here; Sorry. I already got some stuff in it, and you can decorate it if you like."

I nodded.

"Oh, and could you get started by looking over my newest design tomorrow too?" Wally asked. "Try to finish by nine-thirty, because I'm taking you out to the construction area so you can see where it'll be built."

I nodded again and smiled at the guy that turned my life around once, and was doing it again. "Yes Wa—Mr. West."

"You can call me Wally, Jez." He said, and I nodded mutely opening the glass doors.

As I stepped out, Roy, who had moved aside by some instinct (I guess.), looked at me and smiled. "Well Jinxie? How'd it go?"

"I was hired on the spot." I said faintly. "After we talked about some things."

"Well, looks like you're a lucky girl." Roy commented. "Wally doesn't usually hire people then and there. Even I had to wait a few hours before he called me."

I nodded again as Roy led me to the parking lot.

"Well, this building is fancy and all, but it's mostly just Wally's office." He said. "And yours. Everyone else is a contractor and construction workers and stuff. This is where they get their assignments for the day and it's pretty much just a place to hang their stuff before they leave. It's pretty lonely, because it's usually just me and Wally and Donna."

"Donna Troy?" I asked in confusion. "From Math?"

"Yeah, she's the receptionist and she keeps appointments and stuff. She's pretty much also the secretary, but _your _job as Wally's secretary is to help him with the designs and materials and stuff." Roy explained. "You're pretty much like his partner."

"Yes, he said that." I nodded again before giving him a faint smile.

I was Wally's partner, huh?

**Wally**

The first thing I noticed after Miss 'J. Hex' (Donna left out the first name when she forwarded the resume to me.) sat down and I turned around, was that she had pink hair.

Her skin was rather pale, almost grey in certain lights, and her pink eyes reminded me of my sister's cat. She wore a black blouse and clingy black jeans with knee-high boots. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and from her appearance, it was pretty hard to imagine her as a secretary. (The only secretary I ever knew personally was Mrs. Lewis, Uncle Barry's secretary, and she's a real fuddy-duddy.) There was only one person in the world that could possibly look like her, and it was confirmed when she choked out my name.

"Wally?"

"Jezebel?" I choked out myself, and I still never understood why I could never bring myself to call her Jinx like everyone else did. (Maybe because unlike everyone else, I actually thought of her as a person, and not simply as a 'Jinx'.)

After we exchanged pleasantries, she inquired about my mysterious ability to have a successful company at the age of twenty-two.

"This is one of my uncle's various companies. I'm trying my hand at the business world." I explained. "And if it fails, it doesn't matter, because my uncle's fucking rich anyways, and I'll just grab a job as an architect."

"….Isn't this an architectural job?" She asked, and I choked back a laugh. Still as observant as ever, I see.

"Yeah, but I'm the only architect in this company. Everyone else are the contractors and…stuff." I said thoughtfully. "If you join, you'll pretty much be my partner. You're good at drawing, right?"

"I'm decent." She said, and from her tone, I could see that she didn't really understand my intentions.

"You're hired." I said, propping my elbow on the table and placing my chin onto my palm.

She was startled, and her pink eyes widened. "W-What?"

"You—" I pointed at her. "—now work for me and with me."

Then, I couldn't really remember the conversation afterwards, but I did recall telling her about her hours and telling her I would be taking her to my newest construction site and something about going over my new designs…

I said something else too, but thanks to my relatively short attention span, I didn't really remember it.

Why would I, when Jezebel is standing—sorry, sitting—across from me?

Oh, she's getting up to go now. She calls me by my first name at first, but cuts it off with a "Mr. West."

I smile at her and say, "You can call me Wally, Jez."

She nods, opening the glass French doors and walking out. As soon as she's gone, I lean back in my swivel chair and sigh.

I'm in love with her.

I've always known this, and I had the smallest crush possible on her when we were seniors together at Jump City High. Yeah, I know it was _more_ than a small crush, because I kept on telling her what I thought of her. (Not all of it though.)

That she was too good for that gang of hers, the H.I.V.E. 5. She was too good for them. She was meant to do greater things. She could do so much better. She was put on this Earth to be more than a petty thief and a crooked cheater. She was meant to be amazing.

I kept this hidden, but I always knew she was meant to be mine.

I can't make her see that now, because even if we're 'partners', I'm still the one that pays her salary. If I try to tell her about the love I harbored for her for like, five _years_, she might be pressured to say the same, simply because she knows I can fire her at anytime.

Damn, I'm in quite the jam, aren't I?

I know this makes me sound really insensitive, but I just got to say this one last thing:

My secretary is hot.

Seriously.

-

**Um, I don't actually know what being an architect entails, though I would like to be one myself, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes regarding them. After writing a High School Flinx fic, I decided that since most of the AU Flinx fics were of high school, why not do something different? And lo, _Fools in Love _was born.**

**I want to do this in the one PoV a chapter format, but I don't know if I can…I think I'll just make half in Jinx's PoV, and the other half in Wally's.**

**I know I jump from one tense to another (at the end of Wally's PoV), but sometimes, writing from someone's point of view just calls for it.**

**Yeah, you might notice that some of the dialogue is repeated. That's because it's THEIR view of that conversation. That means the dialogue WILL be repeated, but the action and thoughts following it most likely won't be. So please, TAKE THE TIME TO READ IT.**

**The quote at the beginning of the summary is said by Jinx or Wally. I guess you'll just have to wait to find out whom.**

**REGARDING HEX**

**Well, I know the ending was crappy, but trust me, I didn't realize the fanfiction was over until I tried to write the fourth chapter, only to realize…**

**There was no fourth chapter.**

**So yeah, I pretty much ended it earlier than I meant it too, and most likely, this will happen to this fanfiction also, but I pretty much guarantee than this will be longer than five chapters.**

**I make no promises about a seventh chapter though. LOLL. ;D**

**~Alyssu **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any movies songs or publicly known things in this fanfiction._

**Author's Note: Well, since this is in their PoV's, this means innermost thoughts. Therefore, I give you OOCness. Like in my previous fanfiction, Hex: A Tale of Childhood Frenemies, they won't have powers, but they'll have, like, humanized versions of their powers. From my AN in Hex, "_Jinx can will bad things to happen, Wally's super-fast for a human, Beast Boy can do really good imitations of animals, Aqualad can swim very well and fish…follow…his commands…I think you get it…"_**

**Fools in Love – Chapter Two**

**Wally**

I woke up, looked at my alarm clock and you know what I did?

A) Yelled

B) Yelled a profanity, but got up.

C) Went back to sleep.

D) Cursed and then went back to sleep.

E) All of the above.

If you chose B, you must either know me pretty damn well, or…I'm getting predictable. So anyway, I looked at the alarm clock, which read, "Nine." I yelled out, "Fuck," and stumbled out of bed, managing to make it to the bathroom.

After my hygienic procedures, I proceeded to my closet and picked out my outfit. Now you got to understand, as a successful architect, I cannot, however much I'd like to, wear casual clothes.

Which sucks.

As I understand, you probably don't know what my house looks like. Let me say one sentence, and you'll pretty much understand now: It's a freakin' mansion.

Now you're probably thinking, Why the hell does he need a mansion? It's just him and the help. Does he really need a mansion?

The answer is no, but I do like having a lot of space. And the mansion has a library, a game room, an indoor pool, a gym, a giant kitchen with two refrigerators, a living room, ten guest bedrooms, one master bedroom (mine), a bathroom for every bedroom (and two more), a study, a ball room (for what, I have no idea.), a music room (for my various instruments that I learned out of pure boredom), a garage with three cars (a convertible, a BMW, and a nice, fancy Porsche.) and a room for Jezebel, should she ever choose to live with me.

Yes, I had a room made over especially for Jezebel. So sue me for being caring.

After I decided on a pair of nice slacks and a beige turtleneck over a cotton under-shirt, I ran down the marble staircase to the kitchen, where I quickly prepared myself a nice ham sandwich.

(The help extended to pool cleaning, gardening, and cleaning. I knew how to cook, and only I knew specifically what I liked on my food.)

I grabbed my keys and ran to the garage, picking a car randomly. The winner ended up being the convertible, and I hopped over the door and into my beautiful black convertible.

The garage door opened, and I pulled out into my large, private driveway.

Yes, being rich was nice.

And to think, I owed all of my money to my dead parents. Thank you, inheritance.

---

I pulled into the parking lot of my office building, and I stepped out of my car elegantly.

I admit, beige really stands out on me, because my eyes and hair are such dark, yet vibrantly noticeable colors. As I walk towards the building, I hear the ladies from the other building whisper about me. I ignore them, as usual.

I'm greeted by Donna as I walk in, and she smirks at me before waving me over.

"Yeah?" I asked, and she giggled.

"So Wally, how long have you been fancying Jinxie?" She asked, and I feel myself blush automatically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said coolly, though I know my burning face suggests otherwise.

"Fine, play cool." Donna rolls her eyes, and waves me away again before returning to her cell phone. "No! He did _what_? You lie. No _way_!"

This time, I roll my eyes, and I continue to the elevator.

The music is soothing in an odd way, and I find myself actually feeling relaxed for the first time since I left high school. Since I left Jezebel behind for what I thought would be forever.

Thank god it's only been four years. I don't know what would've happened if I never saw her again.

The elevator stops on the first floor, and Roy steps in. He raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. " 'Lo, Flashie."

" 'Lo, Speedy." I reply, and he cocks and eyebrow, scoffing at my reply.

"Touché, boss." He smirks, and the elevator finally stops at the fifth floor.

We get out, and Roy tips an imaginary hat to me. "G'day mate."

"Your Australian accent is still as horrible as ever." I say blandly, and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

---

Okay, now this was weird.

I step into my office and find Jezebel staring out the glass wall behind my desk. Frankly, I never really understood why my office was so big. It just had my desk, a coffee-machine, and a bookshelf. Oh, and some chairs too, but that was it.

"Oh, Wally!" Jezebel said brightly when I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Morning Jez."

"I finished going over the designs, and I have some improvements in mind." She said, holding out the extremely large pieces of paper out to me.

"In half an hour?" I asked in shock; It was about nine-fifteen, I guess…

"Mm-hm." She said, and proceeded to explain the improvements she made.

I heard her, but didn't really remember the conversation. I think maybe because we were kind of close, and her shampoo smelled like apples…

"So, what do you think?"

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my trance. "O-Oh, you did good."

She smiled at me, and I think I heard a thousand angels harmonize. "That's great."

"I thought about going to the construction site at nine-thirty, but since you finished early, how about we go early?" I asked weakly, giving a small cough. "That is, if you want to."

"Are we staying all day?" She asked in a concerned voice, though concerned for what I had no idea.

"Um, sure."

"Oh, then I'll just get my bag." She said, fiddling with her fingers, something I'd never seen her do. I've never know her to be nervous before, but what was she nervous about?

**Jinx**

I quickly ran to my office and grabbed my tote bag, only to run back outside to Wally.

"Okay, let's go." I said, and we walked out of his office.

Roy, who was planted in a chair next to the office coffee-maker, smirked at us as we walked by. "Good going, Wally."

I felt myself blush a bright-red, picturing myself in my mind's eye. The tell-tale blush was bright against my pale cheeks. "S-Shut up, Roy!"

Wally bit his lip, only to smirk and flip him off. "Fuck off, Speedy."

After Roy stuck his tongue out at us, we continued on to the elevator. Wally looked over to me, biting his lip again. He looked worried, as if his obscene gestures and his crude language would offend me.

Damn, he looked cute like that.

"It's okay." I assured him, after my breath hitched in my throat. When had I started to think of him as…attractive? To me, he had at first been the annoying redhead that tried to make a difference in my life; Then he had been the silly, annoyingly-cheerful redhead that _made_ a difference in my life, and he wasn't that bad of a looker either…Oh shit.

I've fallen in love with him somewhere along the way, didn't I?

When everyone had tried to discourage his efforts to help me find my way, he stuck with me, and annoyed me until I gave up my old life.

"Jez?"

He was the only one that ever really believed in me, I suppose. My parents had given up when I was still very young, despite my mother's rapid assurances that I was only staying with my elderly grandmother for a few days. A few days turned into a few months, which turned into ten years; When I turned sixteen, my grandmother, the only pillar of strength and love I had ever known, died.

I spent the next two years involved with the H.I.V.E. 5, and Wally changed that.

"Jezzie?"

"H-Huh?" I stammered, Wally's face extremely close to mine.

We were so close, the freckles on his nose blurred, and I felt as if I were floating away in space. All that held me to the Earth were his amazingly and impossibly blue eyes.

"Jez?" He breathed, and the spell was broken.

I jumped back, knowing, just _knowing_, that my face rivaled a tomato. "Y-YES?!"

He seemed startled by my flustered reaction, and a dark blush colored his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry." He mumbled, and my heart felt incredibly saddened, as if someone had stabbed me in the heart.

Just because he looked so forlorn, just because his eyes mirrored the expression of pain a puppy gets when you kick it to the side.

N-Not that I'd _know_ or anything!!

…

(Oh come _on_!! It was during my H.I.V.E. 5 years!)

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and he turned to go outside the newly-opened elevator doors when I gripped his turtleneck sleeve. (Did I mention that beige is a REALLY good color on him?)

"Wally, wait." I took a deep breath, before lowering my voice to a whisper. "I should be saying sorry."

"What?" He asked, his eyes reflecting the confusion I felt in my heart.

I walked past him, hiding the pained expression that surfaced on my own face. "C'mon Wally. We don't want to be late."

-

**Well, in this chapter, Jinx admits her love for Wally (albeit, not actually saying it out loud.). In later chapters, a mysterious woman from Wally's past comes back to ruin his potential relationship with Jinx! Oh no! Who could it be?!**

**Yeah, it's Linda Parks.**

**I feel weird about writing about Linda Parks because she shares a name with my mom, my aunt, and a close friend, so I'll be changing her name to Leanna Parks.**

**So, in this other fic I'm currently doing (It's not posted yet.) I'm thinking of having Jinx's ex-boyfriend as Red X, but since his identity in the show is never really confirmed (after Robin stops being Red X), I'm just going to call him Dex Redd. Which is Red X backwards. (See? Rah-ED-dex)**

**Well, this chapter is shorter than what I usually do, but if I want this to go past five chapters (Again, no promises about a seventh.) I have to spread the plotline out…**

**~Alyssu**


End file.
